


Surprisingly reliable

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Post Triangulum Arc, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While wandering out in the town, Yamato separates from Alcor and gets lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly reliable

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written a desu2 fic I apologize if this feels out of character. It's been awhile but I tried to write them as best as I could remember.

Yamato groaned for the umpteenth time then turned around to face the man behind him with a frown. 

“How long do you intend on following me?” Yamato asked. He was starting to feel more than a little irritated by now, because Alcor had been following for the entire day without a single stop.

Yamato had initially ignored his presence, however after being followed into the bathroom Alcor was starting to annoy him very thoroughly. 

Not that Yamato minded being followed around by him, it was just that his patience had very quickly deteriorated over time. Yamato had of course been trying his best to be 'civil’ with the former septentrion, however it was proving to be more easier said than done.

“Miyako said that if I didn't watch your every step you may get lost, and I didn't want to risk it,” Alcor explained. He sounded sincerely worried that such a thing would actually happen, which only served to annoy Yamato more than anything.

Yamato folded his arms. This man was clearly underestimating him. “Do you honestly believe my sense of direction is that terrible?” Yamato questioned. He fared rather well navigating the ruined streets of Japan on his own during the three invasions he had to fight.

Even if getting around was much harder in this more populated world. This route he was currently taking was one he was very used to, and had little difficulties traversing. If he was to ever get lost here he would probably slap himself for such incompetence.

Besides, so what Miyako told him to watch over him? That cursed woman would say anything to get on Yamato’s nerves, so why in the world did Alcor even believe her in the first place!

“I believe there is a probability that you could possibly lose your way,” Alcor said, his tone sounding completely serious. Yamato groaned. This was unbelievable, did he really have to deal with this all day?

Yamato huffed and turned around. “Well discard that belief and go home, I shall not get lost, so if you will excuse me. Good bye.” Yamato walked away from Alcor, and felt relieved to hear that Alcor’s footsteps did not follow him.

He let out a relieved sigh and continued down the street. Now that he was alone he was beginning to have trouble figuring out why he was there in the first place. Was it to buy some food? Or maybe to meet someone? He hoped it wasn't the latter. If it was, then he was rather sure he was going to be late.

Despite his unsurity Yamato kept walking forward in the direction he thought he was heading. He found it a little difficult to keep up with the pace of the crowd and kept getting maneuvered away from his destination, until eventually he somehow ended up in a alleyway.

Yamato looked around him bemused. He felt as though he has once again underestimated the power of civilians. With another groan, Yamato tried to turn around to head towards the street, however he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

Yamato looked back to notice a large man towering behind him. Yamato frowned. Hibiki had explained this type of situation to him. If he guessed correctly, this man was about to try and “mug” him. Yamato could feel himself getting more annoyed. He didn't need this.

“Do you have business with me?” Yamato questioned, curious as to why this stranger was grabbing his shoulder so roughly. 

“Yeah… wondering why you're in our territory kid.”

The man snarled at him and got uncomfortably close, invading Yamato’s personal. Yamato groaned. He couldn't believe such comical character actually exists in real life. He would have to tell Hibiki about this encounter for sure; it would definitely give him a laugh.

Yamato turned around and faced the big man. “Territory? Unless you own the two surrounding buildings I am rather sure this alleyway does not belong to you,” Yamato said, causing the man to turn red in anger.

“Why you!” The hoodlum swung at Yamato in sudden rage, however at the same time, Yamato felt himself being pulled back as a hand shot up past him and stopped the man's fist from hitting him.

Yamato looked to see who his unnecessary savior was, and was surprised to see Alcor beside him, holding his assaulters fist in his hand. Yamato’s eyes grew wide. What in the world was Alcor doing here? He had thought the man stopped following him.

“I would appreciate it if you didn't attack my beloved,” Alcor said, his eyes dark and his tone serious. Yamato would have almost thought the scene was cool if not for his words. Yamato had no recollection of ever becoming the former septentrion’s beloved.

“Excuse me?” Yamato questioned, attempting to get some form of clarification for Alcor’s statement. Even if he was starting to warm up to him, he had hardly considered the man to be his beloved. 

The man gritted his teeth. “You... You're gonna pay for this!” he shouted, before turning around and running away. 

Alcor let out a breath of relief, then turned around to face Yamato and placed his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes with concern. “Are you okay!?” Alcor asked.

Yamato blinked, and stared back at Alcor in shock. “Saiduq…. You followed me?” Yamato questioned. He could have sworn he ditched the man earlier. Did Alcor just follow him in secret? Yamato wasn't sure how to feel about that.

“Well I was going to head back, but I got worried so… uh… sorry,” he apologized and looked away. Letting go of Yamato’s shoulders. Alcor was clearly at a loss right now.

Yamato stared at him. He wasn't mad. Surprised yes, mad no. Not one bit. However he was starting to feel the need to apologize himself, after all, Alcor did nothing wrong per say.

With a sigh, Yamato grabbed Alcor’s wrist, catching him off guard. “Don't apologize. As much as I hate to admit it… you were right,” Yamato confessed as he pulled Alcor out of the alleyway.

“Huh?” Alcor called, thrown off by Yamato’s words.

Yamato glanced back at him, his cheeks slightly flushed. “I'm sorry.” he finally admitted. Yamato felt a little embarrassed now that he actually said it.

^Yamato…^ Alcor mumbled, a weird tone in his voice which caused Yamato to look back at him and see he had an almost tearful smile. The expression almost made him wish he could take the apology back.

With an almost annoyed sigh, Yamato stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Alcor fully. “I don't remember what we were originally here for, but let's go get some coffee,” Yamato said.

Alcor tilted his head. “Coffee?”

“You like it, don't you?”

Alcor’s expression brightened, and he looked at him with a smile that Yamato could almost call mischievous. “Yes I do…” Alcor confessed. His eyes ever so slightly narrowed as he spoke.

“Good… it will be my thank you to you.” Yamato then let go of Alcor’s wrist and turned back around and continued down the street. He didn't need to drag him somewhere he wanted to go; he would follow on his own.

Alcor sped up his pace so that he was walking beside him, and softly took hold of his hand. “I appreciate it, Yamato.”

Yamato looked down at their hands and blushed faintly, then looked away. “Your welcome.”


End file.
